Cómo han caído los poderosos
by DeoxD
Summary: Del poderoso rey que una vez fue sólo quedó una cáscara vacía. Gangrel pasa sus días de abandono a manos de bandidos, con el instinto de supervivencia como único motivo para seguir. Pero a veces, ni siquiera el instinto es suficiente. :OneShot:


**Disclaimer: **Fire Emblem y sus personajes son entera propiedad de Nintendo/Inteligent Systems, yo solo tomo prestado el Fandom sin fines de lucro.

Este Fic contiene Yaoi, si no gusta del género, absténgase de leer.

A ver, esto de aquí sería mi versión (LOLyaoi) de las ocurrencias justo antes del Parálogo 18.

Imágen en grande la portada en DeviantArt: art/Gangrel-377004254?ga_submit_new=10%253A1370834297

* * *

"Como han caído los poderosos"

_Que frase tan irónica, _pensaba Gangrel. Su situación actual era básicamente un homenaje a esa expresión.

Poco después de sus fallidos intentos de iniciar una guerra con Ylisse, había quedado solo, despojado de todo su poder, de todos sus títulos. Quienes fueron sus súbditos y soldados solo alzaron sus armas en contra de él. Sin embargo, el destierro de Plegia se había convertido en su propio castigo personal.

Gangrel había sido una persona despiadada, con un gusto desarrollado por dar órdenes que rayaba en el sadismo, al igual que su satisfacción ante la noticia de una guerra.

Ahora, el poderoso monarca que una vez fue ya no significaba nada.

El ver como básicamente todo su reino le daba la espalda lo afectó de tal manera que incluso su impenetrable orgullo había quedado sumergido bajo una gruesa capa de auto compasión.

Dejar Plegia por obligación fue casi tan difícil como andar en solitario ante que el peligro que alguien lo reconociera, sobre todo cuando al recordar lo que era tener hambre se vio obligado a vagar por barrios bajos buscando comida, o a alguien que le diera algún trabajo que le alcanzara para llenarse el estómago.

Llevado por la necesidad, más temprano que tarde se encontró con un bandido que antes que llegar a hacer cualquier acción, solo encontró en Gangrel una fuente de carcajadas al ver como el _gran _rey de Plegia ahora estaba obligado a caminar entre la plebe, y no necesariamente esa que valía la pena.

Sin embargo, entre los insultos y risotadas de ese bandido, una "propuesta" de trabajo se mezcló con sus injurias, aunque dicha oferta no fuera más que parte de las burlas hacia el ex monarca.

―… ¿Quién diría que gusanos de tu alcurnia terminarían en esta situación? Porque habrás sido un rey, pero solo eras un insecto con una corona.

Ni ahora ni al momento en el que ese malhechor le insultó hubiera podido idear un contraataque para esas palabras.

―Pero ahora estás peor, porque sólo eres un gusano común muriéndote de hambre. ¡Apuesto a que un perro sarnoso como tú ni si quiera tendría inconvenientes en trabajar por comer las sobras del día!

Pero la respuesta del despojado fue más que sorpresiva.

―… No… no los tendría…

Si antes de decir esa respuesta le quedaba algún vestigio de orgullo, éste había muerto al aceptar esa _proposición_.

Desde entonces, ya tenía dos, tres o quizá más meses trabajando para esos piratas.

Sus labores habían sido reducidas de gobernar a un país, a tareas dentro del barco que él encontraba aún en su lecho de auto compasión, humillantes. La mayoría eran trabajos que nadie más quería hacer; como limpiar los pisos, las ollas y utensilios de cocina, lavar la ropa, incluso pelar papas y similares que le parecía degradante.

Y fue peor durante sus primeros meses de estadía, pues la mayoría de las tareas que se le daban las hacía mal. Habiendo pertenecido a la realeza, estaba acostumbrado a que todo fuera hecho por él. Así que gran parte de las veces lo único que lograba conseguir al terminar un trabajo eran ofensas, sobre todo de parte de Zanth, el bandido quien lo trajo. No dejaba de repetir que Gangrel sólo era un bueno para nada, que el único trabajo que se le podía dar era el de arruinar una nación.

Pero a pesar de todo, nunca se molestó en contradecir ninguna opinión. No le importaba lo que dijeran. Lo que hacía sólo lo hacía para tener comida sobre la mesa. Así que no le ponía mucho empeño a nada. Al igual que no le estaba prestando atención a las papas que estaba precisamente pelando en el momento.

Eran comunes los días en los que le daban siete o más sacos de estos tubérculos, normalmente toda su jornada se iba en eso.

Pero era hacerlo o hacerlo, no tenía opción puesto que todo trabajo incompleto lo penaban con más trabajo incluyendo el inconcluso. Y si no cumplía con todos sus adeudos pendientes simplemente no le daban de comer. Aunque esta no era un regla en contra suya, se aplicaba a todos (Menos a Zanth, por supuesto).

Pero de igual forma ya llevaba dos sacos de papas mal peladas. Se podía notar su inexperiencia al ver como sus manos tenían unas cuantas cicatrices, la mayoría de cortes accidentales al pelar u otras actividades de la misma naturaleza que necesitaran un cuchillo.

Pero había otros cortes más específicos, cicatrices que estaban marcadas en sus muñecas.

No era inaudito pensar que luego de que Gangrel con cruel satisfacción causara la muerte de Emmeryn y de quién sabe cuántos habitantes de Yilisse y Plegia por igual, de casi causar una guerra entre ambas naciones, y dejar a su nación casi destruida, la conciencia del hombre no le dejara tranquilo ni un segundo. Una conciencia que habría estado dormida durante todo su tiempo en el poder.

Todos sus intentos de cortarse las venas de las muñecas terminaban en actos de cobardía al no terminar lo que había empezado. Pensaba que la muerte era la única forma de expiar sus pecados.

"_¿¡Por qué no puedo, por qué!?_" Pensaba en cada intento. Se dio cuenta de que le aterrorizaba la idea de quitarse la vida, lo cual era otra gran ironía. Ya era un hombre muerto, pero su cuerpo era lo único que se negaba a abandonar la tierra de los vivos.

Rondaba en su cabeza la idea de que al menos muerto podría encontrarse a Emmeryn en el otro mundo.

Aunque ya estaba seguro de que alguien como él se iría al infierno.

Luego de unas cuantas horas, iba cerca de terminar el cuarto saco de patatas cuando oyó un grito amenazador que venía de cubierta. Se trataba de Zanth haciendo un alboroto de nuevo. Era muy común para todos oírlo gritándole y formándole problemas a cualquiera de la tripulación.

Así que sólo volvió su cabeza a su asunto, pues ya golpeaba el atardecer, y aún le faltaban tres sacos que terminar.

Pero no pudo avanzar más, pues oyó cómo la puerta de la bodega se abría, y unos pasos furiosos se acercaban a él.

―¡Gusano, ven para acá! ―le gritó Zanth.

―¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres? ―respondió Gangrel con muy pocos ánimos.

―¡Que vengas para acá he dicho! ―dijo mientras salía lentamente de la bodega.

El ex soberano se puso de pie a regañadientes, dejo la papa a medio pelar en el saco de donde la había sacado y empezó a seguir a Zanth adónde sea que lo quería llevar.

En unos momentos estaban en lo que podría llamarse la "cocina", de la cual sólo se podía distinguir trastos sucios hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. El bárbaro empujó a Gangrel dentro del lugar y le hizo un gesto con el brazo señalando todos esos objetos.

―¡Mira eso, escoria! ―exclamó el bandido sin decoro.

―¿Qué con las ollas? ―respondió, aunque sabía a lo que el otro hombre se refería.

―¡No sólo las ollas! ¡Todo aquí esta repugnante! Ya tiene varias semanas acumulándose trastos y se supone que tenías que encargarte de que eso no pasara, ¡pedazo de inútil! ―Expresó el pirata violentamente.

―¿Eh? A mí nadie me había dicho nada de esto, he estado limpiando las cubiertas y pelando malditas papas los últimos días, alguien más debía encar–

―¡No me importa! ―interrumpió Zanth―. Vas a limpiar todo esto ahora mismo.

―¿¡Qué!? ―prorrumpió Gangrel casi con preocupación― ¡No puedo limpiar todo, quién sabe cuánto tiempo me tomará!

―¿Y? ¿Algún problema con eso? ―contestó con dejos amenazantes.

―Es que… todavía no termino de pelar las papas y ade–

―Entonces más vale que te des prisa si quieres cenar esta noche – Volvió a interrumpir.

Gangrel lo miraba con enojo, pero eso ya era algo usual.

―En unas pocas horas vamos a tocar puerto, te quedarás aquí y cuando regrese espero encontrar todo reluciente. Ahora ponte a fregar ―ordenó el bandido, dejando escapar una sonrisa burlona mientras salía del lugar.

El pelirrojo sólo se quedó de pie por un momento, observando cómo el otro hombre se marchaba.

―… Maldita sabandija, tú eres la escoria ―murmuró a modo de insulto hacia Zanth.

Por mucho que él había perdido todos los conceptos de valor que tenía de sí mismo, insultar a los demás era algo _casi_ automático de su persona.

Después de unos cuantos segundos de enojo, Gangrel simplemente tomó un balde con agua que parecía estancada y una esponja mugrienta, prosiguió a sentarse en una banqueta tal cual cuando estaba pelando las papas, sólo que esta vez equipado con la esponja empezó a enjuagar las ollas y platos que tenía cerca de un modo que no expresaba más que enfado.

Trataba de hacerlo rápido, pero habían demasiadas cosas que lavar, no iba a terminar a tiempo ninguna de sus dos tareas. Parece que esta sería otra noche en la cual se iría a dormir con el estómago vacío.

Realmente odiaba la situación en la que se encontraba, pero más se odiaba a sí mismo, más odiaba su temor, y más que nada odiaba las decisiones que había tomado y que lo habían condenado el resto de su vida.

Después de las pocas horas mencionadas por Zanth, el barco finalmente tocó puerto, sin embargo Gangrel desconocía en dónde, y de todas formas no lo averiguaría, no llegaría a salir.

Sintió como la mayoría de la tripulación fue dejando el barco. Él sabía que tratándose de sólo vulgares saqueadores, reabastecerían las provisiones del navío asaltando alguna villa cercana.

Se sentía la inactividad, pues sin los tripulantes el lugar era algo completamente diferente.

Oyó unos pasos que lo sacaron de su concentración, había alguien más en la escena.

―Gangrel ―dijo el desconocido.

El mencionado alzó la mirada y vio a un integrante de la tripulación que no había salido. Otro pirata cualquiera, descuidado, indecente y un poco parecido a Zanth cuyo nombre él creía recordar era Garrick.

―¿Ah? ¿Qué quieres? ―respondió, regresando la mirada a la cacerola que estaba lavando.

El otro sujeto se movió hacia donde habían varias ollas y utensilios de cocina apilados en una mesa, un poco lejos de Gangrel.

―Oye, ven acá un momento ―musitó el maleante.

El pelirrojo no se molestó en si quiera voltear.

―¿No ves que estoy muy, muy ocupado? Sal a molestar a alguien más ―expresó fastidiado.

―No, en serio, ven, hay algo raro con esta cosa ―señaló el pirata esperando llamar la atención del ex rey.

―¿Qué cosa? ―dijo mostrando un poco de curiosidad, pero aun sin mover la mirada de su actual tarea.

―Ven a ver.

No sentía tanta curiosidad, pero aun así se puso de pie abandonando su labor y se dirigió hacia donde el otro hombre lo estaba llamando. Pero no para ver a que se refería con "Hay algo raro", sino para que al hacerlo lo dejara en paz.

Se colocó al lado del sujeto y con impaciencia empezó a buscar lo que le estaba señalando, dándole la espalda.

―¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa dices? ―decía Gangrel moviendo la mirada entre los objetos sin encontrar nada.

La vista era la misma, cosas comunes, sucias y apiladas, nada "raro" como Garrick describía.

―Aquí no hay nada ―mencionó claramente perdiendo la paciencia―. Deja de hacerme perder el tiempo y sal de…

Pero la frase del previo gobernador había sido detenida en seco cuando vio que tenía un cuchillo peligrosamente cerca del cuello.

Al momento en el que Gangrel le dio la espalda al bandido, este había agarrado uno de los cuchillos de cocina de entre las cosas amontonadas en la mesa. Siendo uno usado para cortar carne y pescado, no era precisamente pequeño.

―¡Gah! ¿¡Qué haces con ese cuchillo!? ―exclamó con gran alarma.

El susto le hizo dar un salto hacia atrás y tumbar algunas ollas. Trató de alejarse frenéticamente de Garrick, pues a sabiendas que cualquiera que lo amenazara con un cuchillo debía tener malas intenciones. Sin embargo con tantas cosas tiradas en el suelo, no pudo moverse adecuadamente.

Entre alaridos y maldiciones, el bárbaro aprovechó esto y rápidamente agarró a Gangrel de espaldas por el brazo, torciéndolo hacia atrás de la misma, y usando su peso para ponerlo de rodillas con el filo del cuchillo apoyado en su cuello.

―¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? ¿¡Qué crees que haces!? ―gritó el desarmado tratando de forcejear.

Sin embargo no tuvo más opción que detenerse al sentir como con cada movimiento que hacía el objeto punzante amenazaba con abrirle una hendidura en tal mortal zona. Garrick apoyaba el objeto con fuerza para asegurarse de que el soberano lo notara.

―Así es, deja de moverte, basura ―musitó el maleante mientras soltaba el brazo del hombre de rodillas para agarrar otro objeto.

―¿¡Qué es lo que quieres!? ¿¡Por qué estás haciendo esto!? ―preguntó sin bajar su tono de voz.

A pesar de que de Gangrel notó como le había soltado el brazo, aún tenía el arma amenazándole el cuello, y él sabía que en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y además desarmado, el bárbaro saldría victorioso. Sólo conseguiría más heridas de las que este sujeto seguramente ya le haría.

El maleante entonces juntó ambos brazos del ex rey, y los amarró por las muñecas con un pedazo de trapo que se usaba para secar los utensilios del lugar. _¿Cuánta destreza tomaría hacer esa acción con solo una mano?_ llegó a pensar casi cómicamente.

Luego de asegurar las muñecas del pelirrojo, Garrick hizo que se volteara hasta estar frente a él, aún de rodillas, quien lo miraba con una mezcla de emociones que delataban miedo y odio.

―Esta es la posición que se merece la basura como tú ―señaló el hombre de pie mientras una mueca cruel se dibujaba en su rostro.

El pelirrojo no podía evitar pensar que lo que decía era cierto. Pero a la vez no podía evitar pensar de forma inconsciente que cómo era posible que tan baja escoria se atreviera a amenazarle.

El saqueador entonces colocó el cuchillo debajo de la barbilla del monarca y le obligó a subir completamente la cabeza usando el filo del objeto.

―¡Por favor no me mates! ―soltó inesperadamente en respuesta al gesto del malhechor.

―Mírate, rogando por tu vida ¡Un rey pidiendo clemencia! ―carcajeó súbitamente con burla.

Gangrel se oyó a si mismo clamar por misericordia, pero a pesar de que anhelara la muerte, de que incluso hubiera intentado suicidarse varias veces, el miedo al fin absoluto lo invadía tan repentina y fuertemente que las palabras que salían sólo eran la contestación automática de su instinto de supervivencia.

―Pero no pienso matarte, no hoy.

Esas palabras no le brindaban muchas esperanzasal arruinado gobernante.

_¿Qué podía querer de mí entonces?_ Pensó que podía tratarse de una venganza. Era lo primero que se le venía a la mente cada que alguien mostraba actitudes agresivas hacia él.

No podía tratarse de un hurto, _todos _en la tripulación estaban al tanto de que ya no tenía a nada a su nombre. Y le pagaban con comida, no con dinero.

Garrick volteó la cabeza varias veces, como para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie cerca. La gran mayoría ya había dejado en barco, quedaba solo algún vigía en la cubierta, pero aun así quería afirmarlo.

Algo que preocupó a gran medida a Gangrel es como el bandido empezó a aflojarse el pantalón con su mano libre.

―¿…Q-Qué haces? ―preguntó mirando con dificultad debido al arma en su garganta.

―Cállate ― dijo el victimario amenazantemente, dejando caer la prenda al suelo.

Había quedado desnudo de la cintura para abajo. Con asco observaba el antiguo mandamás las carnes flácidas del pendenciero. Y él no era ningún ingenuo, ya sabía lo que ese sujeto quería, lo que le provocaba arcadas de tan solo de pensarlo.

El ofensor aferró un agarre al cabello en la nuca de Gangrel y empezó a acercar su rostro a sus partes íntimas con claras intenciones. Pero el pelirrojo trataba de ejercer fuerza para alejarse de tan repugnante predicamento, protestando y tratando de voltear la cabeza.

Empezó a emitir lo mas cercano que podía a un grito con la falsa ilusión de alguien viniera a ayudarlo. Pero ya dentro de sí estaba seguro que aunque incluso la nave estuviera completamente tripulada, nadie vendría.

Aun así Garrick se apresuró a presionar reciamente la punta del cuchillo contra la delicada piel del cuello del ex gobernante para acallar sus alaridos. Lo que tuvo resultado inmediato.

―Sigue gritando, me darás una razón para apuñalarte. ― Indicó haciendo un movimiento doloroso con el arma.

―¿¡…P-Por qué ha-haces esto!? ― exclamó el injuriado aun tratando de alejarse.

―¡Cállate ya! ― le respondió aplicando presión con el arma – Continúa resistiéndote y esto solo terminará peor para ti.

El maleante se aseguró de que esas palabras tuvieran el suficiente énfasis para hacer que Gangrel dejara de luchar.

El hombre de rodillas no podía creer la circunstancia en la que estaba. Y a pesar todo, el único pensamiento que parecía rondar su mente era el de como _NO _quería morir. Se encontró admitiendo el escenario; si quería salir con vida, tenía que hacer lo que le decía el ultrajador.

Nuevamente su rostro y la sección de sus labios se vieron presionados con el miembro del bárbaro, pero mantenía la boca cerrada casi con fuerza.

Garrick estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

―¡Hazlo! ― le gritó con cólera al victimado, esta vez colocando el filo del cuchillo horizontalmente en su cuello y rajando hacia un lado, haciendo un leve corte.

Tan solo sentir la sangre brotando fue suficiente para que Gangrel abriera un poco la boca en respuesta al miedo. El corte no era profundo, ni mucho menos mortal, pero aun dolía.

El bandido aprovechó ese gesto, soltó el cabello del ex rey y utilizó esa mano para abrir lo más posible su cavidad bucal, mientras que con la otra, aun con el cuchillo, tomó su propio miembro y lo introdujo en la aludida.

No podía describir lo extraño que sentía tener eso dentro de un lugar tan exclusivo, ni si quiera quería pensar en el sabor. Pero sí aspiraba terminar con ese calvario lo antes posible, así que de forma muy crispada empezó a hacer lo que por lógica tenía para terminar con toda esa situación.

―Si muerdes te atravieso el cuello. ― explicó el bandido del modo más amenazante posible, colocando el cuchillo nuevamente en posición horizontal sobre el corte que ya había hecho.

Gangrel inició un vaivén repetitivo; hacia adelante y atrás una y otra vez. En poco tiempo notó como el órgano de Garrick empezaba a dejar su estado laxo.

Era increíble como toda la vida del monarca había quedado reducida a esto; a complacer los bajos instintos de un bandolero de tercera en la más indigna circunstancia posible, todo para salvar su patética vida. Él trataba de viajar a otro lugar, que su mente divagara, cualquier cosa antes que estar al tanto de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Solo dejaba que su cuello hiciera el movimiento de modo maquinal, cosa que a Garrick no le parecía muy efectivo.

―Ja, eres malísimo en esto. ― expresó con una mueca picara el saqueador.

¿Qué podía esperar? Alguien con el rango del Rey de Plegia jamás había pasado por algo similar. No tenía ni la más mínima experiencia. Lo único que podía hacer, era tratar de imitar los movimientos que le llegaron a aplicar a él.

Con el estatus que alguna vez poseyó, tuvo acceso a todas las mujeres que quiso.

―Mejor le pones más empeño, porque a nadie le importará encontrarte muerto ― le dijo al pelirrojo colocando la mano desocupada en la cabeza del mismo ―Si no termino satisfecho, te mató, me parece una buena excusa.

Gangrel legítimamente trataba de hacer un esfuerzo, pero eso no parecía ser suficiente para el rufián. Este empezó lentamente a mover sus caderas, manteniendo la el cráneo del soberano detenido con la mano que le había colocado.

Ahora era Garrick quien estaba ejecutando el vaivén. Prácticamente embestía la cara de la persona frente a él.

Al pasar un momento y aumentar la velocidad, Garrick estaba básicamente tanteando el reflejo nauseoso del gobernante. Le estaba provocando arcadas en respuesta a los repetitivos golpes a la parte posterior de su garganta. Pero aunque tosiera continuamente, el agresor se negaba a detenerse. Solo le daba uno o dos segundos para respirar.

No importaba lo mucho que se considerara la basura de la sociedad, en este predicamento Gangrel solo quería regresar al pasado, tener todo su poder, pero no pensaba en enmendarse, solo exploraba la idea de comandar una ejecución, observando jovial como ambas "cabezas" del rufián que ahora lo aquejaban eran dolorosamente separadas de su cuerpo utilizando el hacha más oxidada que pudiera imaginar.

Pero los obscenos ruidos emitidos por el bandido hicieron escapar las lindas fantasías que rondaban la mente del ex rey. Garrick subía la cabeza mirando al techo, sus ojos cerrados eran una obvia respuesta al placer.

Gangrel pensaba que todo no era mas que una forma cruel que el universo tenía de demostrarle cuan cobarde era. Allí lo tenía, una oportunidad perfecta, un cuchillo intimidante servido en bandeja de plata, todo en el momento apostaba por acabar con su vida. Lo único que tenía que hacer era luchar, forcejear, morder a su agraviador, cualquier cosa que le hiciera al mismo cumplir con sus amenazas de muerte. Pero no. Él se jactaba de cómo sus deseos de vivir ante todo pronóstico se lanzaban como una avalancha, poniendo prioridad ante todas sus otras emociones.

La voz ronca de Garrick empezaba a oírse un poco acelerada. Él estaba perdido en sus sensaciones, agregando además como le gustaba tener a otra persona sometida a sus deseos.

Empezó a mover la cabeza de Gangrel de atrás hacia adelante en conjunto con sus movimientos pélvicos. De cierta forma depravada le encantaba oír los sonidos que hacía el victimado al atragantarse con su miembro.

―Oh, dios… si… ― decía el ofensor de forma pervertida.

Prorrumpía gemidos enardecidos, Garrick continúo con los movimientos hasta que de su garganta salió un fuerte graznido, seguido de una embestida, un movimiento fuerte con el que presionó el rostro del pelirrojo completamente contra su ingle, manteniéndolo en ese lugar durante su clímax.

Era repugnante como Gangrel sentía los fluidos del otro hombre. Pero en el momento solo pensaba en como el miembro del mencionado estaba obstruyéndole las vías respiratorias. Al estar casi entrando en su garganta le estaba provocando más arcadas.

Pero esto poco o nada le importaba a Garrick.

―Traga. ― ordenó firmemente.

Podía estar asfixiándose, pero de algún lugar el ex soberano sacó las agallas para hacerle una negatoria moviendo a cabeza.

―¿Con qué no? ― expresó el atacante de forma maliciosa, subiendo el cuchillo al nivel del rostro de la víctima.

Dirigió la punta del objeto al ojo derecho del susodicho, otro acto que tuvo una respuesta inmediata; pues apenas Gangrel vio como subía el arma ejecutó la acción que le había ordenado el pirata.

Muy para su deshonra tuvo que tragarse el semen del sujeto en frente suyo, pero era eso o perder un ojo.

Cuando Garrick estuvo seguro de que el arrodillado le había obedecido, soltó por completo su cráneo. Gangrel alejó el mismo inmediatamente, tosiendo y respirando de forma acelerada.

El maleante lo miraba con mórbida satisfacción mientras se subía la prenda y la ajustaba tal cual la tenía antes de todo el acto.

El ex rey sólo continuaba tosiendo, cada vez en menor medida. Se quedaba observando el suelo, no quería hacer contacto visual con el saqueador.

Al antedicho no le importó, y sin ceremonia dejó el cuchillo sobre la mesa y emprendió su camino de salida del lugar.

―Eso estuvo bien. Esperaré encontrarte de nuevo para segunda ronda ―mencionó muy a la ligera mientras le daba la espalda.

Aunque Garrick dejara la escena por completo, Gangrel se quedó en la misma posición. Miraba sin observar, como si estuviera en un trance.

Al pasar unos minutos él simplemente se puso de pie, aún con las manos atadas se regresó a la bodega donde seguían los sacos de papas sin pelar exactamente como los había dejado.

Cerca de la banqueta en donde con anterioridad había estado sentado se encontraba un madero un poco salido de entre los muchos que conformaban las paredes del lugar. Éste tenía un clavo sobresaliente sobre el cual Gangrel enganchó el trapo que le retenía las manos.

Al ejercer suficiente peso la tela terminó rompiéndose, y por consiguiente, liberándolo.

Justo al lado de los sacos incompletos de patatas había un balde de agua que usaba para lavar los tubérculos, sin importarle estuviera sucia o contaminada, juntó sus palmas con el líquido sobre ellas y la esparció sobre su cara. Incluso llego a beberla para luego escupirla, quería hacer cualquier cosa para quitarse el asqueroso sabor que le contaminaba la lengua.

Luego de haber gastado suficiente agua, se sentó en la banqueta, dejándose caer como si no valiera nada. Sus ojos observaban al vacío con una expresión completamente seria en su rostro.

El miedo a la muerte había pasado, la adrenalina iba dejando su cuerpo, y a pesar de que ya no sangraba, la herida en su cuello empezaba a doler más que antes.

Sin embargo no tenía la fuerza de voluntad ni para buscar algún vendaje. Solo se quedaba sentado sin ejecutar ninguna acción.

―¿Así… así va a ser mi vida de ahora en adelante? ―se dijo tristemente― ¿Voy a quedar reducido a una cascara vacía que hará lo que sea por sobrevivir?

_Soy tan patético que ni pude luchar con ese sujeto_. Sus pensamientos no oscilaban mas allá de esa frase.

―No quiero seguir con esto… no así… no quiero ―seguía murmurando con abatimiento mientras contemplaba el cuchillo que había estado usando para pelar patatas.

Pero aunque lo tomara y lo pusiera en la misma posición sobre sus muñecas tal cual su fresca memoria le recordaba, no podía moverlo, presentaba el mismo resultado, simplemente no podía.

El temblor en sus manos delataba más el miedo que le tenía a sus propias intenciones de quitarse la vida. Y también como unas furtivas lagrimas inundaban sus ojos.

Dejó caer el cuchillo y llevó una de sus manos a su rostro, cubriendo la expresión de un hombre atacado por sollozos. Tratando de sosegarlos sin éxito.

Se quedó de esa forma, pensando de la manera más negativa posible de sí mismo, sintiéndose patético incluso por llorar.

Luego de lo que a él le parecieron ser horas, oyó voces en la distancia. Voces agresivas. Provenían de fuera del barco, así que muy probablemente era la tripulación de vuelta de su misión de reabastecimiento.

Al oír cómo se acercaban lentamente, Gangrel se puso de pie un poco alarmado, secó sus lágrimas, luego buscando cualquier cosa que le sirviera para limpiar su herida. No quería que nadie le hiciera preguntas sobre cómo ni por qué.

Al no encontrar nada tuvo que tomar el mismo trapo que lo había aprisionado, lo remojo en el balde que tenía cerca y empezó a limpiarse el cuello lo mejor que podía. Lo que era una idea que rayaba en lo estúpido, pues usando objetos tan poco higiénicos la herida podía infectarse seriamente.

Eso pasó por su mente, pero no le importó, tanto como no le importaba como al pasar la tela por la cortada ardía.

Finalmente los pasos se escuchaban en el navío, los piratas habían regresado. Pero sus voces de alarma no auguraban nada bueno.

La puerta de la bodega se abrió repentinamente, revelando a Zanth.

―¡Gusano, sal ahora mismo! ―le exclamó fuertemente a Gangrel.

―¿Por qué tanto alboroto? ¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó nervioso el monarca.

―¡Que salgas te digo! ―le respondió tomándolo del brazo y haciéndole salir a cubierta.

Al estar fuera, el ex gobernante observó cómo en la distancia había miembros de la tripulación entrando en batalla con otros sujetos. Y a pesar de que estaban un poco lejos, parecían hacer activar una sección de su memoria.

―¡Chrom y su compañía de buenos para nada nos han seguido hasta acá! ―expresó Zanth muy enojado.

_¿¡Chrom!? _El pelirrojo se sorprendió al oír su nombre, el actual Rey de Yilisse, el hermano de Emmeryn. Se preguntaba que podían estar haciendo en ese lugar, siguiendo a unos piratas comunes.

―¡Tú y otros escoltas van a salir a distraerlos mientras soltamos las amarras! ―le dijo a Gangrel empujándolo a los límites del barco para que saliera.

―¡… Per-

―¿¡Algún problema gusano!? ―interrumpió velozmente el bandido― ¡Porque si lo tienes mi espada puede responderlos!

―… No, el _gusano_ no tiene ningún problema… ―contestó mansamente mientras salía del galeón.

Al estar en tierra podía observar como los otros saqueadores iban preparando el barco para zarpar. Y en la lejanía podía divisar al característico cabello azul de Chrom.

Gangrel se alejó de la nave junto con los otros tripulantes encargados de detener al actual soberano de Ylisse.

Sin embargo, él no estaba pensando en el navío, o en el escape. Si este era el mismo Chrom con el que había cruzado espadas meses atrás, no dudaba que al reconocerlo, el de cabello azul materializaría todo su odio hacia él.

Después de haber matado a su hermana y de casi iniciar una guerra con su nación, no esperaría menos del justo rey.

Tenía miedo.

Pero a la vez, consideraba esto una oportunidad perfecta.

No tenía opción, no podía salir huyendo porque los otros piratas no le dejarían, y si enfrentaba a Chrom estaba seguro de que este lo asesinaría. Con toda la furia acumulada que debía de tener el mencionado desde que vio a su hermana saltar a su muerte, seguramente no flaquearía en llevarse la cabeza del tirano como trofeo.

No tenía salvación. Gangrel se vio aceptando la muerte como nunca antes.

―Chrom, mátame por favor.

* * *

Espero que por el amor de todo lo que es brillante y hermoso, no me haya salido del personaje.

ESPECULO que durante su estadía con los piratas, Gangrel debía de tener una personalidad similar a la que escribí. Luego de su unión a los Shepherds es que supongo que volvería a actuar a su modo un tanto vivaz y descarado.


End file.
